The Epic and Amazing tale:The Story of ~Sophie~
Note:This isnt about Tina sparkle,Ella or Meerkat manors Sophie. Her names just Sophie.her life was just something i made up. Enjoy! =}3(FunNY mOUSTACHE fACE) IT IS STILL BEING WROTE Prolouge: Sophie was born into the whiskers. Thow, in just months her life has changed completly, Read just one chapter and you'll fall in love with this epic and amazing tale of Sophies story. Chapter 1:Entering the world Woah...Who am i?What is this?i dont know whats happening. Why is everything so black?As sophie, a small seconds old pup, Just born into the world, Struggles around to find out what has happened, her mother-Zuni a yearling subordinate female from the whiskers, Just ignores her and walks away. Sophie eventually feels something. Thow right now she has no idea who it is, Its her twin brother, Crackle-he too is struggling to realize whats happened. Above ground, Their mother Zuni is being Evicted by their grandparents, the dominant pair-Cruise and Al Pacino. This is bad news for Sophie and Crackle. If their mothers been evicted, then they are probbaly unwanted pups. They can be killed if anyone dares too, or just abandned. Thow, as Their grandmother Cruise heads down, could sophie and Crackle's lifes already be finished? Chapter 2:A Surprising Event Cruise sits down next to the pups. These are her first grandchildren to be born into the group. Of course, Many of her duaghters gave birth to litters during Eviction and others gave birth in diffrent gangs but Sophie and crackle are the first born in the Whiskers. Their life's rest on Cruise.Cruise, recently reached the age where she can harly have anymore litters. For Sophie and Crackle this can be what saves their lifes. The only problem is the Whiskers are a big enough group. They dont need anymore pups untill some males go roving or some members die. Could this mean the end for Sophie and Crackle already?As sophie finds her way over to Cruise, surprisingly Cruise feeds sophie milk. Eventually Crackle finds his way and gets a feed himself. Chapter 3:The big,devestating Accident Its a week later, and By the looks of it Cruise is now kind of like Sophies actuall mother thow shes her GRAND mother. Their Mother Zuni has been accepted back into the group, thow she still has no intrest in her Offspring. Cruise is pregnant again, Which means soon Sophie and Crackle will have t o fend for theirselfs at only a month old. Its night and they're right in the middle of the sleeping ball. They've been fed and are no longer blind. Thow everything looks cuddly,warm and Gleeful-theres an hidden thorn in this rose bed. Outside, The Whiskers Vicious Splinter group, the Aztecs are sleeping in a bunch of bolt-holes only feet away from the burrow. A snake is also lurking around. The snake is a puff adder,and its looking for a pup supper but it gets worse-Its heading into the Whiskers burrow. The next morning puts the Whiskers into a frenzy,Last night the snake got in,Its unknown if anyone is harmed. Eventually all the Whiskers are up unharmed but Sophie and Crackle havn't even emerged from the burrow yet, They can't be taken away.Also to double the trouble,The Aztecs are war-dancing towards the whiskers They are bigger,stronger and more determined than the Whiskers by far.The pups cant stay,with a snake and a rival mob coming they must be taken to saftey. Zuni picks up Sophie while Grandpa Al pacino picks up Crackle. Zuni though really is a down-beat Female,as she lets go of Sophie and runs. Al Pacino ends up in trouble himself,and has to drop Crackle and he too runs. The Snake finds his way out and leaves the pups fate in the Aztecs.None of the Aztecs seem too spot them until,The aztecs dominant female who is Actually Their Aunt,Finds Sophie.She recently lost her litter thanks to a Lazuli Burrow raid and the pup could really help. The hope is higher when she spots Crackle.She Picks up Sophie while her mate-The dominant male who is actually their father!picks up Crackle-He mated with Zuni a few weeks ago during his roving.Their fathers name is Puggle. The Aztecs are a large group.Anything can happen,and right now they split in two.Puggle,Crackle and most of the Aztecs are seperated from the rest of the mob.Leaving Just the dominant female(Rhea),Sophie and a few adults and teenagers.